


Night Out

by Nevaeh



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Anal, F/M, Oral, Other, bit of choking, light non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-04
Updated: 2012-11-04
Packaged: 2017-11-18 00:06:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/554710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nevaeh/pseuds/Nevaeh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>pre DBZ, Vegeta/OC. Surprises are best served in exciting packages and damn, she definitely had that part down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night Out

**Author's Note:**

> Vegeta/OC, the OC is bigendered, meaning male and female sex organs. Non-con, includes oral, anal and a little bit of foot-fetish and choking.
> 
> This one was the first smut Oneshot I wrote, so it has a bit of a nostalgic value. I edited it a bit for that reason, but of course the content stayed the same. Have fun!

It was a lonely night. The bar was only moderately visited and the shallow smell of smoke and drinks in the air. Bisinja swirled her glass, the ice already a little chunk and the drink hopelessly watered. She gulped it down, waving at the barkeeper to get another, barely noticing the new arrival who sat down two seats next to her.

Outside, the oily dark rain was still falling, like it always did, it barely ever stopped on the murky wasteland that this planet should be, wouldn´t it be so damned populated and overbuilt with everything that could be called an apartment.

 

She gave him an all-over from the corner of her eye. Maybe a soldier, heavy muscles bulged under his tight fitting trousers. She hated those, left nothing to the imagination. Boots, a dark, heavy jacket and something… a tail? Her interest was sparked. Grabbing her new drink, she moved her spot, leaning on the counter till he looked up.

 

“Good evening. Here for company?”

 

He was short, a good deal shorter than her. The hair compensated a bit, standing up like electrified. It looked rather cute. His black eyes didn´t wander, they were fixed on her face, it was mesmerizing.

 

“Or only drowning your sorrows? Bad choice then, there are cheaper places for that.”

 

His lips went up a fraction, barely visible movement. She wouldn´t let that one leave.

 

“You should know. Piss off.”

 

Bisinja smiled, toothy. “Would be a shame, wouldn´t it? Hard to believe such a lonely night could exist on such an overpopulated planet.” She stroked her hand slowly from her neck down over the silky, shimmering material of her bright green dress and left it in her lap. The light perfectly reflected from the huge rings she was wearing, expensive. Expressive. Just like her necklace, falling down her décolleté, right between her beautiful breasts, she knew how good she was looking. He would lean in eventually. And a bit of a challenge… never hurt.

 

“Great evening for those wanting to be left alone.”

 

His drink was brought and he instantly took a huge gulp, wanting to occupy his mouth. Probably. She took a small sip, waiting, but he ignored her. With a tiny sigh, she grabbed into her bag, fishing out one of the long, lean cigarettes that made her mouth look more voluptuous. Her bodyguard had once told her she was too full of herself for her own good, but she never understood the concept of pretending to see herself as less than she was. That wasn’t her style. That wasn´t her people´s style.

 

Blowing the smoke out of her mouth, she noticed that his eyes wandered again. A smile crept on her face.

 

“Want one?”

 

He hesitated, but turned away. Almost there.

 

“Aren´t you into women, darling? You look like military, I heard the commonness of dicks makes it hard to find appeal in curves anymore. Do you suffer from that problem?”

 

He grabbed his glass harder, the muscles on his jaw tightened.

 

“If I wanted a fuck, I´d go to a place where I could pay for it.”

 

She leaned over, close enough to whisper. He didn´t back off.

 

“You can pay me, if it makes you feel better. But I´m pretty expensive.”

 

She leaned back, continued to smoke. His gaze was stuck on her, not wandering away anymore, considering his options? When she was done with her drink, he quickly emptied his glass and paid for both. Wasn’t that hard after all.

 

Once outside, they briskly walked down the street. Bisinja could hardly follow on her high heels.

 

“What´s the hurry darling? Won´t happen much when I break my ankle.”

 

“Expected some ride, where´s your entourage?”

 

He slowed down, much to Bisinja´s relief. “I´m on my own. The servants need a day off from time to time, no? Now, this way, there´s a nice hotel. You can pay the room, since you´re so eager to spend money and the faster we´re out of this disgusting rain, the better.”

 

He didn´t complain about that.

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 

“What´s your name?” She sat down, the cushions of the chair were soft and smooth and there was food on the table next to it. She took some, slowly chewing.

 

“What´s yours?”

 

Bisinja raised her eyebrows, laughing dryly. “You like darling then? Think I´m gonna offer you something I don´t get in return, _darling?_ Maybe I tell you when you´ve proven to be a good boy. Don´t you wanna undress?”

 

He smirked, taking off his jacket. There was just a T-shirt underneath, ripped arms, she liked it. A lot.

 

“You like orders?”

 

He continued with his shirt, the dark, thick hair on his chest was shimmering in the bright light from across the room. She wanted to trace her fingers through it.

 

“Sometimes. Right now, I just want to fuck you, and your orders go along the same line.”

 

He sat down, started to remove his boots. The tail unfurled around his waist, lying on the bed, the tip slowly moving.

 

Bisinja didn´t move her eyes from it while she got up, pulling the straps of her dress down over her dark brown shoulders, slipping it over her huge breasts. It fell down silently, a small heap on the floor. She moved her hands through her brown locks, waiting for him to look up. When he did, he started with her breasts, shortly looking into her face, down below, the small fabric of underwear she was wearing, barely concealing her hard-on.

 

“Not what you expected?”

 

He looked up again, at her wide grin, showing her tiny, yellow teeth.

 

“No. But it makes no difference.”

 

Her fingers tangled around the tiny bands on her hips, slowly pulling them down. “Right answer, darling. Come here.”

 

He got up, she moved backwards, out of her shoes, closer, her legs touched the chair, closer, falling down, the cushions soft, their noses touching.

 

It was an unspectacular kiss, a bit sloppy, his hand heavy on her breasts. She played a bit with his chest hair, it felt soft under her fingers.

 

They broke apart. She licked over her lips, the lingering taste of smoke, some sweetness from the fruits she had just eaten. He pulled on the straps of her underwear, still hanging between her knees.

 

“Already in the right position, I see?”

 

“I´m not gonna suck you.”

 

Bisinja didn´t care, she focused a bit, seeing him sway, leaning against the chair, confused.

 

“I… I don´t…”

 

“Are you Saiyan?”

 

He looked at her, not sure how to react.

 

“What?”

 

“Are you Saiyan? Your tail… are some left of you?”

 

He took some deep breaths, not sure why his balance was so off. “Obviously. You like to fuck dying species?”

 

She moved her leg up, rubbing her foot against his cheek. “Yes. I guess I do. The rare and exotic are always the most interesting, no?”

 

She pushed against him a bit more, till he opened his mouth, slowly licking her toes. Good boy.

 

“I´m sure you feel better when you help me out a bit. As nice as my feet are… my dick is better.”

 

He almost fell over, grabbing the chair harder. “Did you… do something?”

 

“I don´t know what you´re talking about. Come on, darling. Come on.”

 

“You did something.”

 

“Maybe. It won´t get better if you think about it.”

 

He almost fell into her lap, tiredly grabbing her half hard dick, rubbing it before he sloppily got his mouth on it. Instantly, she focused again, feeling him light up, getting his tongue to work.

 

Her hand moved lightly through his hair, the dark strands were thick and gritty, good to grab. He got into it, licking down her length, closing his lips around her, grazing her with his teeth, almost painful. She was fully hard in no time, enjoying the work.

 

“Can you take it all?”

 

He looked up, his black eyes barely visible under his thick eyebrows. He seemed to accept the challenge, slowly sinking down, gagging slightly, but not stopping till his nose touched her lightly, till she felt the back of his throat, pulsating, making her heart beat faster, making her press his head down, till his suppressed coughing got harder and he pulled back violently, gasping for air.

 

“You owe me something for that.” It came out slowly, between breaths. Maybe she did. But not right now. With a push of her foot, she had him lying on his back, not moving much. His eyes darted around frantically, probably trying to figure out the source of his dizziness.

 

“I can´t… move…”

 

“Don´t worry about that. You´ll feel better when I know you´re not trying to do something stupid. I know soldiers, darling, I´m not a stupid little girl.”

 

Bisinja grabbed the waistband of his pants, pulling them down, the underwear as well, not wasting any time. He was hard, his dick wasn´t impressive, but she liked the black hair, trailing all the way from his chest over his nice stomach down here, spreading over his thighs, so much hair. Her fingernails followed the trail, scratching the sensitive skin, he grunted, trying to move, still enjoying it. His dick was already leaking. Definitely enjoying it.

 

“Do you like being fucked?”

 

“You fucking cunt! I´m gonna rip you apart!”

 

“I don´t have that, darling. Let´s get you on your back.”

 

He was heavier than he looked, she could barely push him over and get a pillow underneath him. All those muscles… the tail was swinging slowly, the end of his hair trail, following all over his butt, nothing on his back. Leaning back, she grabbed a tiny bottle out of her purse, enough for her purposes. She pushed the tail aside, ignoring another grunt and got two fingers inside him. He was tight, but not that tight.

 

“Want me to get you off while I fuck you?”

 

“Fuck yourself.” His breathing was rugged, but not by her doing. He was still agile enough to grip the carpet in his fists, no need to worry.

 

“Your little, hairy hole is not acting as disobligingly as you are, darling.” She pushed a third finger in, all down to her knuckles, the fourth, he clenched, she ignored it. Her left hand grabbed his dick, milking him a bit, he already stopped complaining.

 

“Want my hand inside you or my dick? Your choice, darling. Play tough guy and we´ll experiment the capacities you have tonight. Or maybe that´s exactly what you want, was so easy to get most of my hand in already…”

 

“Get your hand out.” He huffed. “Get it out.”

 

“What do you want instead? Wanna tell me? Tell me. Tell me, darling.”

 

Her hand moved, her knuckles were almost in.

 

“Get it out!”

 

“No.” She moved again, knuckles in, he moaned loudly. What a nice sight.

 

“Fuck me… with your dick… just… get it out!”

 

Bisinja let out a long sigh, leaning back theatrically while she slowly pulled out. “Why didn´t you say so immediately!”

 

She didn´t waste any more time, pouring the rest of the contents of the small bottle over her dick, already throbbing. Grabbing him by the hips, she raised him a bit higher. She slid easily inside, unsurprisingly. Focusing, she let him regain some movement.

 

He tried to get up, but his arms weren´t supporting his weight.

 

She slowly moved, watching him struggle to get away, almost, not that she would let him. Soldiers were the most entertaining to watch. Nothing they could fight, dizziness couldn´t be beaten with fists. Increasing her speed she pushed deeper, leaning forward. Her breasts leaning against his back, she rubbed her cheek against the side of his face.

 

“Do you like it, darling? You enjoy yourself?”

 

He grunted some more, still fidgeting. The tail was violently pushing against her side, it got annoying. Without looking, she grabbed it with her hand, trying to hold it out of the way.

 

It happened too fast for her to realize what was happening. One second she was lying on top of him, the next he was over her, his hand pressing down on her throat, no air, no AIR!

 

She struggled, scratching him, he was too strong, she couldn´t get away, breathing… couldn´t… breath…

 

He let go of her in the last second, watching her as she violently tried to get in as much air as possible.

 

“Shouldn´t have touched my tail, you cunt.”

 

Bisinja was frightened, a bit, and excited, much more. Unexpected, but surprises were nice from time to time. He could´ve killed her right now and didn´t. It was still under her control.

 

“I…” She coughed, her throat hurt horribly. “I don´t mind.”

 

“You sure are weird.” He grabbed her, pushing her on the bed, spreading her legs.

 

“How are you working down here? Got something I can fuck? I think your throat might be a bit too tender to do the job.”

 

She grabbed the sheets, still breathing hard. “Figure it out.”

 

It didn´t take him long. Sure didn´t know that she lubricated herself, didn´t seem to bother anyway. Bisinja liked his attitude, moaning loudly when he pushed his whole length inside at once.

 

“You like that, stupid bitch?”

 

She laughed, deep in her throat, it still hurt like hell. Probably would for a while, fucking choking her, couldn´t be mad about it, though. It had been rather exciting.

 

Snarling, he moved at a fast pace, almost too fast, every push followed by a smacking sound, she just curled her legs around his waist, enjoying the sight.

 

He slowed down quickly. His movement became irregular, grabbing her hips hard, leaving bruises, all over her body. It had been some time Bisinja had sex like this. His face looked almost painful, he was struggling, did it hurt him? Orgasming? He came violently, deep inside her, his last pushes painful, hard against her hips, leaving bruises there as well. He stopped for a second before he pulled out, pushing her legs aside that were still holding onto him.

 

“Did it hurt?”

 

He didn´t even look at her, probably had to breathe through the pain.

 

“Poor darling. Should´ve let me finish it.” She slowly grabbed her dick, rubbing it, wouldn´t take long for her to come. “Your species sure has a hard lot, orgasming like that.”

 

He looked up, irritated. “It doesn´t hurt, what are you even…”

 

He was caught in the sight of her jerking off. She slowly sat up on the bed, her hand moving faster, every breath hurting badly in her throat.

 

“Open your mouth, darling.”

 

The amazement left, didn´t want to comply again! After all they just shared. She just focused again. Didn´t take much for him to lose his balance completely, sinking down on the bed, not even able to speak. Bisinja didn´t mind, talking was optional.

 

With a groan, she came over his face. His expression was beautiful, trying so hard to move, hating her as much as he could with his intense gaze and still not able to move out of the way. Magnificent.

 

“Probably would´ve been disappointed if you would´ve obeyed.” She trailed some of her cum over his cheek, into his mouth, he refused to move his tongue. With a shrug she bowed down, licking some of it away, over the side of his mouth, along his pretty cheekbones. He was so hairy everywhere, but his face was incredibly smooth.

 

Lying down on top of him, she grinned in his face, tracing his jaw with her fingernails.

 

“I confess. It´s me. Immobilizing you. I can produce neurotoxins, you know? But don´t worry darling, it leaves no lingering effects. Besides accidentally killing you, but I`m pretty good at controlling it.”

 

He grunted.

 

“You wanna say something? Come on, I´m gonna lift the spell a bit.”

 

Veins started to form on his forehead, trying so hard to move his body. Didn’t want to believe her...

 

“I´m gonna kill you and leave your body lying in the street!”

 

She raised an eyebrow. “Okay. Now I´m curious, let´s find out who you are…”

 

He followed her movements when she leaned over, picking up her purse from the floor. She started to fumble on her phone. “Can´t be too many of you left.”

 

“What kind of deranged species are you even?”

 

She didn´t pay much attention to his hollow threats, scrolling on her phone through some pics. “Ah. Look at that. Prince Vegeta…” She held the phone next to his face. “Adorable. Looks just like you. Explains why you´re so attention seeking. I once had a Saiyan bodyguard. Was way less complicated than you.”

 

Vegeta moved his head a little, seemingly relieved that he could. “And what happened to him?”  


Bisinja shrugged. “Genocide, I guess. We had quite a few Saiyans in the fleet, killed them when our Lord Freeza ordered it. Even got some money for it.”

 

His eyes widened. “Who´s we?”  


“Me and my fellow Fanorians. I´m part of the family business in this sector. Might have heard of me. I´m Bisinja Nennaia.”

 

Obviously, he had. His shocked face was hilarious!

 

“When you can do that… why did none of you try to kill… “

 

To kill him? The master, the lord, the great ruler himself?

 

“He´s good for business. And we all love business so much, darling.”

 

She got up, dressing slowly, taking her hold off him little by little, he could get up once she was at the door. She waved at him, smiling brightly.

 

“Bye-bye, little Vegeta. Take care.”

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 

He didn´t get up for quite some time. It felt all so unreal. He didn´t know the Fanorians could do that toxic gas shit, but it explained so much. He rubbed over his face, the cum almost dry, leaving a sticky film on his cheeks. He should shower before he left.

 

Nennaia. He knew that name. One of the mob bosses of the sector. And he had just… he laughed dryly, taking a few minutes more to be completely baffled before he got up from the bed. What a night. What a god damn night.

 


End file.
